Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? was a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. It was taken over by KBM briefly while Ed ran User of the Year 2010, but after KBM disappeared Ed took it over once again. Rules *Just post yes or no as to whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. * No alts, obviously. * Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. * The links to the character info may contain spoilers. * If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. >_> * Nominations are welcome! * Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Hubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama): 100.00% votes *Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes): 100.00% votes *Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit): 100.00% votes *Gob Bluth (Arrested Development): 100.00% votes *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia): 100.00% votes *Death (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Ender Wiggin (Ender's Game): 100.00% votes *Deckard Cain (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Walter White (Breaking Bad): 100.00% votes *Woody (Toy Story): 98.15% votes *George Feeny (Boy Meets World): 97.78% votes *GlaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones): 97.50% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Wall-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Popeye (Thimble Theatre): 97.06% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *Batman (DC Comics): 95.38% votes *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls): 95.12% votes *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): 95.00% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Optimus Prime (Transformers): 94.74 % votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): 94.44% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Axe Cop (Axe Cop): 94.12% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin): 93.93% votes *Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator): 93.93% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *Jack O'Neill (Stargate): 93.33% votes *Ulti (Board 8 History for New Users): 93.10% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean): 91.84% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Donald Duck (Disney): 91.49% votes *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 90.91% votes *Ippo Makunouchi {Hajime no Ippo): 90.91% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.63% votes *Zero (Mega Man): 90.63% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3): 90.00% votes *Mister Ed (Mister Ed): 90.00% votes *Jack Bauer (24): 89.19% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Rick Deckard (Blade Runner): 88.89% votes *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner): 88.57% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *Randal Graves (Clerks): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67 votes *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 86.36% votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes *V (V for Vendetta): 86.21% votes *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 85.71% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71% votes *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim): 85.71% votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho): 83.33% votes *Prinny (Disgaea): 83.33% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no naku koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4): 82.35% votes *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): 82.35% votes *Steve Urkel (Family Matters): 81.82% votes *Gaius Baltar (Battlestar Galactica): 81.25% votes *Balthier Bunansa (Final Fantasy XII): 81.08% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95 votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess): 80.00% votes *Jay Solano (Operation Shadow): 80.00% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 77.42% votes *Frog (Chrono Trigger): 77.27% votes *Wolverine (Marvel Comics): 77.14% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes *It (It): 76.92% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman): 75.61% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Frasier Crane (Frasier): 75.00% votes *The Trix Rabbit (Trix): 74.42% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes *Plank (Ed Edd n Eddy): 71.79% votes *Ness (Earthbound): 71.43% votes *Link (The Legend of Zelda): 70.91% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *St. Jimmy (American Idiot): 70.00% votes *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter): 69.77% votes *Superman (DC Comics): 68.57% votes *Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men): 68.42% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft): 67.74% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Underdog (Underdog): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): 63.93% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy): 63.16% votes *Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII): 62.50% votes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 61.22% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Waluigi (Super Mario): 58.18% votes *Kratos (God of War): 57.50% votes *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 57.14% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Lab): 56.25% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 55.88% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.54% votes *Randy Orton (Professional wrestling): 54.29% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes *Cyclops (Marvel Comics): 50.00% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore Girls): 45.45% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Phillie Phanatic (Philadelphia Phillies): 41.67% votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): 39.13% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite): 33.33% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer): 29.41% votes *Amy Rose (Sonic): 27.78% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda): 24.53% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes *Shinji Matou (Fate/stay night): 7.69% votes *Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana): 6.45% votes *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X): 5.00% votes *Bella Swan (Twilight): 4.29% votes *Canary Mary (Banjo-Tooie): 0.00% votes *The Kids (Trix): 0.00% votes Category:Board Projects